


Hábitos Alimentares

by GuilhermeNC



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilhermeNC/pseuds/GuilhermeNC





	Hábitos Alimentares

A noite começou como qualquer outra, mas não era uma noite qualquer. Era a noite especial da semana na qual Henry se permitia uma escapada em sua dieta. A noite que tornava suportável sua existência noturna apenas com sangue de bovinos, que ao menos eram abundantes naquela região. Henry se enxergava um homem, não um monstro. A última vez que matara foi a dezessete anos atrás, na mesma noite em que prometeu nunca mais matar. Promessa feita á si mesmo, perante os olhos verdes e chorosos de uma criança. O monstro não sobrepujaria o homem novamente.  
Pegou um taxi até o outro lado da cidade, para retornar ao seu terreno de caça, já antecipando o êxtase da alimentação. Infelizmente, perdeu a maior parte da noite tentando alugar um apartamento. É incrivelmente difícil arranjar um quando não se consegue andar pelas ruas no horário comercial, não se tem emprego formal e nem crédito previdênciario; afinal ele estava morto a mais de vinte anos. Mas nada disso importava agora. Agora, iria pegar vida emprestada de sua presa. Seu coração atrofiado bombearia o sangue dela por suas veias e esquentaria sua pele gélida. Com isso em mente, Henry chegou ao seu destino.  
Já havia passado da meia-noite em Galveston, Texas; a cidade que sempre dorme. O estabelecimento escolhido por Henry era um bar típico, que estava quase vazio. Só havia um barman com semblante exausto e três caminhoneiros jogando bilhar. “Por que caralhos eu fui procurar apartamento na minha noite do lixo?” pensou Henry, sentindo-se pouco brilhante. Embora isso seja quase sempre irrelevante para as criaturas mais antigas, Henry se considera heterossexual. A “dádiva das trevas” se manifesta diferente para cada indivíduo e no seu caso, transformou-lhe na chama que atrai a mariposa. Dentre as suas habilidades, sua mordida leva a “vítima” ao orgasmo. Embora ele certamente fosse se alimentar de um de um homem caso não houvesse outra opção, a ideia de um caminhoneiro suado gemendo de prazer em seus braços não lhe abria muito o apetite.  
Em meio a pensamentos desagradáveis sobre prazeres culposos, seus instintos de predador se aguçaram repentinamente. Somente agora ele percebeu uma moça no canto escuro do bar, bebendo sozinha com a maquiagem borrada por lágrimas vertidas mais cedo. “Coitada”, pensou o homem; “Jackpot”, pensou o monstro. Levantou-se calmamente, enquanto fingia beber sua budweiser e se aproximou da mulher nas sombras. Nunca fora um homem bonito, muito menos carismático, porém desde seu renascimento para a noite, Henry consegue iluminar uma sala com seu sorriso e despertar paixões com seus trejeitos, caso desejasse. Notou-a ruborizando com sua aproximação e carregou seu sotaque sulista ao lhe perguntar: 

– Como se chama, senhorita?  
– Svetlana... – respondeu ela, com um sotaque aparente do leste europeu.  
– Meu nome é Henry – falou, oferecendo um sorriso. – O que faz sozinha aqui nesse bar vazio?  
– O meu noivo me largou. – resmungou ela, olhando para o seu drink já no final.  
– Azar o dele, né? – disse Henry, dando uma continuação genérica àquela conversa. “Ser largada pelo noivo em Nova York ou Los Angeles seria o início de uma jornada, mas em Galveston? É apenas triste” pensou consigo mesmo.  
Nos minutos seguintes, ele a fez sorrir algumas vezes. Henry tentava encarar seus hábitos alimentares como uma troca. Ele conseguia o que queria e também dava algo para a pessoa. Palavras carinhosas, um ombro amigo e um momento de prazer, mesmo que só por uma noite. Ainda que esse pensamento fosse a romantização de uma prática profana, na qual um cadáver animado por forças incompreensíveis roubava a vitalidade de um ser vivo para sustentar sua própria não-vida, Henry recusava a tratar seus “companheiros” como gado. Embora eles estivessem se dando bem, ela era uma coisinha tímida, quase sempre olhando para baixo, fitando sua bebida e sorrindo timidamente para seus botões. Sentindo que Svetlana já estava mais confortável, ofereceu-se para acompanha-la até o seu carro.  
Essa era a noite! Essa era a hora! No beco aonde Svetlana havia estacionado, com seus corpos quase colados, Henry levantou suavemente o rosto de sua companheira para fitar-lhe nos olhos, assim potencializando ao máximo seu magnetismo e controle sobrenatural, para que o começo a experiência não lhe fosse traumática, apenas prazerosa. Svetlana parecia resistir aos seus charmes o máximo que podia. “ Toda essa relutância é por causa do tal noivo? Ela deve realmente ama-lo.” Cogitou consigo. Finalmente tendo-a sob seu controle, Henry expôs as presas e foi em direção ao seu pescoço quente e delicado, quando uma súbita ardência aguda em suas costas o fez virar repentinamente, vendo um jovem adulto de aparência assustada e determinada, utilizando óculos espelhados e fones de ouvido.  
“Agora!” bradou o garoto. Henry sentiu a lâmina em suas costas ser rapidamente retirada e usada para cortar seu tendão de aquiles direito. Caiu sobre o joelho enquanto tinha a garganta cortada habilmente por Svetlana. Felizmente ele não sangrava ou precisava respirar, mas imaginou que o objetivo do ataque fosse pra tirar sua habilidade de falar – ou gritar por socorro. Focou sua energia sobrenatural na regeneração de seu calcanhar e agarrou a perna do rapaz, ficou de pé e o derrubou com um movimento básico de defesa pessoal, então atou-se a correr. Alguns de sua espécie exibiam força sobrehumana ou velocidades quase impossíveis de ser acompanhada pelo olho humano, mas Henry não era um desses. Suas únicas vantagens em um combate eram a sua resistência sobrenatural e ferocidade desvairada quando muito acuado ou faminto, mas mesmo nessa situação, Henry resistia para não entrar nesse estado e ferir algum transeunte inocente.  
Enquanto corria e pensava o porque logo ele que não machucava ninguém estava sofrendo esse ataque. Ouviu um barulho de carro ligando e tentou sair das ruas. Tarde demais. Foi atropelado, teve as pernas, braços e costelas quebrados. Antes de conseguir focar em curar sua garganta, para ao menos pedir clemência, Svetlana soltou do carro e lhe perfurou o coração com uma estaca de prata, ornada com símbolos cristãos e frases incrompreensíveis, escritas no alfabeto cirílico. Não conseguia mover um músculo se quer, embora sua consciência permanecesse. Viu o seu outro adversário sair do veículo e o colocar apressadamente no porta-malas. Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas quando o porta-malas abriu e foi arrastado novamente para fora, ele parecia estar numa garagem residencial bem iluminada. Svetlana apareceu sobre ele, sorrindo orgulhosa e soltando uma torrente de palavras em alguma língua eslava que ele não pôde compreender com excessão de uma única expressão: “Strigoi”.  
Antes de poder pensar no que estava acontecendo, o companheiro de caçada de Svetlana apareceu, ainda parecendo nervoso. Estava claro pra Henry que ela era a pessoa experiente ali e o rapaz ainda estava começando nessa vida, talvez até essa fosse a sua iniciação. O garoto trazia em sua mão um machado de incêndio, prostou-se perante Henry e pareceu finalmente se acalmar. Olhou para Svetlana como se querendo algum tipo de confirmação e ela o deu, só então ele tirou o fone, os óculos e disse: 

– Você não me conhece, mas eu te conheço. Você não se lembra, mas eu me lembro. Você é o meu primeiro, mas não será meu último, verme!  
A última coisa que Henry viu antes do machado descer sobre seu pescoço em um golpe seco e certeiro foi o ódio que emanava dos olhos verdes de seu executor.


End file.
